


Luz brilha mais forte na escuridão

by NinaNyara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, M/M, My First Fanfic, Portuguese, sith sorcerer, sith wizard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren conhece Nyaro .<br/>Nyaro é um sith puro sangue que foi escravizado como curandeiro e é um feiticeiro muito poderoso.<br/>Minha primeira fanfinc oficial.<br/>Eu não sei resumir.<br/>Soon I will post the history  in english too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Light shines brighter in darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497583) by [NinaNyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara)



> Soon I will post the history in english too.  
> Minha primeira fanfinc aqui.  
> Sith puro sangue albino na historia terá as seguintes características:  
> 1 Tem os dois tentáculos no rosto.  
> 2 O corpo é coberto de tatuagens pretas.  
> 3 É fisicamente mais fraco que a maioria dos seres.  
> 4 Tem cinco dedos.  
> 5 Não tem chifres.  
> 6 Tem cabelo preto.

Pelo o que Kylo sabia os Sith puro sangue, uma raça extremamente poderosa com a força, havia sido extinta a séculos.

Mas aqui estava ele, deitado em uma maca improvisada com palha, olhando diretamente para os olhos de um sith puro sangue albino.

O Sith que havia lhe impedido de levantar a poucos minutos de repente saiu de seu campo de visão por alguns minutos, o que foi suficiente para que ele voltar a dormir.

_'Por que meu corpo se sente tão pesado? E qual o problema desse sono?'_

Quando Kylo acordou pela segunda vez ele finalmente percebeu que estava sem o seu capacete.

E sem seu sabre.

Ou sua roupa.

O último pensamento o fez corar.

"Onde eu estou?" Perguntou quando o Sith se aproximou dele e colocou a mão na testa dele. "Sua mão está fria, tire a. E me dê algo para beber, minha garganta dói."

O Sith rapidamente lhe ajudou a sentar e o ajudou a tomar um copo de água gelado que acalmou bem sua garganta. Quando ele olhou para frente viu Rox e Phasma deitados em outras macas ao lado dele.

 _'General Rox?  Phasma? O que...?'_  E então ele se lembrou: Os rebeldes explodiram sua base e então Rox e Phasma o tiraram do planeta. Mas a nave deles foi atingida por uma onda de radiação e eles caíram em um planeta abandonado.

"Trigalis... Eles estão bem?" Quando ele olhou novamente para o Sith ele segurava uma sopa e dois papel.

**\- Não consigo falar na mesma** **língua** **que você, mas posso escrever e te entendo. Eles estão bem embora devam demorar um pouco mais para acordar. -**

Ren pegou o outro papel.

**\- Você está em Trigalis. Eu me chamo Nyaro. Qual o seu nome? E o nome deles? -**

Enquanto Ren lia Nyaro havia escrito outro papel.

**\- Você deseja vestir uma roupa? Infelizmente a sua não pode mais ser utilizada. Nem seu capacete. Foram infestados por pulgas - sangue. Por favor tome a sopa que em breve lhe trarei alguns remédios. -**

"Eu me chamo Kylo Ren. Ela é Phasma e ele é Rox. E sim eu gostaria de uma roupa. "

Enquanto Nyaro procurava uma roupa que poderia caber em nele, Ren tomava a sopa.

_'Fazia um bom tempo que eu não comia nada além de ração.'_

_Nyaro lhe entregou as roupas, um copo e mais um papel. **– Sinto muito creio que eu sou bem menor que você, espero que estas roupas lhe sirvam. A sopa estava boa? Você gostaria de mais? Por favor tome esse chá irá ajudar seu corpo a se curar. -**_

“Sim a sopa estava boa. Obrigado. Você teria um espelho? ”.

Nyaro confirmou com a cabeça e pouco tempo depois lhe entregou um pedaço de espelho.

_‘Minha ferida... Tenho certeza que Rey me feriu. ’_

**-Eu curei a ferida de teu rosto assim como as outras espalhadas pelo seu corpo. Mas você vai precisar ficar mais um pouco descansando. –**

Enquanto o Ren se observava no espelho Nyaro havia se trocado e feito outra nota.

Entregou a nota e um sino para Kylo.

**\- Curei as feridas deles também mas parece que eles vão precisar de mais tempo de descanso do que você, preciso ir colher comida na horta. Se você ou eles precisar de mim toque esse sino ou me chame. Não vou longe, fique à vontade, mas por favor não tome ou coma nada dos armários, tem agua na jarra em cima da mesa e cobertores embaixo das camas. Volto em uma hora. –**

Nyaro saiu para a horta e Kylo começou a investigar a casa. _‘Se é que posso chamar de casa, parece mais um celeiro abandonado. ’_

Enquanto Kylo observava o General Rox ele ouviu gritos de pessoas fora da casa.

“Morra bruxo! Maldito! Você ajuda estrangeiros de graça mais cobra da gente! ”

E quando Kylo olhou pela janela viu os moradores, ele imaginava, batendo em Nyaro que não estava reagindo, mas Ren podia ver lagrimas escorrendo no rosto dele.

Por algum motivo Kylo Ren sentiu uma raiva muito forte correndo em suas veias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo dois!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou tentar terminar o mais rápido possível a historia mais tenho que cuidar da minha irma de dois anos -.-  
> Lembrando que essa historia tem romance gay, se não gosta não lei .

Kylo saiu do celeiro e foi resgatar Nyaro, mas quando ele deu dois passos para fora da casa sentiu algo muito forte na força, não um aviso parecia mais como um escudo ou uma parede que ele havia batido.

E não conseguia sair de lá.

 _‘Os moradores não me notaram...’_ Em pouco tempo ele percebeu o porquê. _‘Eles_ _não podem me ver.’_. O escudo impedia os moradores de ver Kylo e impedia que Kylo fosse ajudar Nyaro.

Por mais que Ren tentasse quebrar o escudo com a força o escudo resistia e parecia ficar mais forte.

 **“Pare por favor, o escudo suga sua energia, apenas espere que eles já iram embora. ”** Kylo escutou uma voz suave em sua mente.

 _‘Quem é você? ’_ Grita Kylo em seus pensamentos.

 **“Sou eu... Nyaro...”** Ren olhou para Nyaro que sorriu, mesmo com o rosto cheio de lagrimas causadas pela dor que sentia por causa do que os moradores estavam fazendo, algo que causava uma imensa repulsa em Kylo.

Demorou vinte minutos, longo vinte minutos para Ren e ainda maiores para Nyaro, assim que Nyaro entrou e fechou a porta Ren abriu a boca e se calou. O que ele falaria?

**“Você está bem? ” Nyaro lhe enviou a pergunta em pensamento.**

_‘Sim... Foi você que fez o escudo? ’_

**“Sim... Não queria que eles incomodassem vocês, eu irei...”**

A conversa foi interrompida por uma tosse vinda de Phasma.

**“Por favor me ajude a sentar ela e ajuda - lá a beber o chá. ”**

_‘Não estou surpreso por você já ter chá pronto. ’_

Nyaro e Ren ajudaram Phasma, que estava bem confusa, a beber o chá e então Kylo explicou o que havia acontecido, no máximo que ele sabia, e também lhe explicou que Nyaro era um sith, puro sangue albino, e que parecia ser muito poderoso.

**“Peço a vocês que fiquem mais um pouco. E que não se preocupem, o que eu tenho não é contagioso. ”**

_‘O que você tem? ’_

**“Uma _maldição_ , esses poderes. ”** Ren podia sentir o ódio dele, ele parecia realmente se odiar.

“De onde nós viemos isso não é considerado uma maldição e sim uma dadiva, um dom.” Nyaro parecia realmente surpreso.

**“Dadiva?... Eu nunca imaginei um lugar onde os pais ficariam felizes pelo filho ser como eu, poder controlar a natureza e a vida como eu. Aqui se isso ocorre eles matam a criança. ”**

Phasma engoliu visivelmente e então Kylo percebeu que ela também estava escutando.

“Você pode controlar a _vida_? ” perguntou Ren

“Sim, eu me lembro eu estava _morta_... e então escutei uma voz, uma cantiga e acordei _viva_. ” Disse Phasma um pouco assustada.

“Incrível. Você que a reviveu? ”

 **“Sim. Você acha isso impressionante? ”** Havia um brilho nos olhos dele que Kylo queria manter para sempre.

“Sim eu acho, se você quiser nós poderíamos usar poderes como o seu. Lá de onde eu vim. ” Falou Kylo pela primeira vez em anos de maneira sincera.

**“Você estaria ao meu lado? Ou me _venderia_ também para eles? ”**

“Você é um escravo...” Disse Rox, quem só agora se manifestou, estava acordado desde quando eles ajudaram Phasma.

Kylo e Nyaro saltaram, eles não haviam percebido que ele estava observando ou escutando.

**“Sim eu sou. Lá das estrelas de onde vocês vieram eu seria um escravo? ”**

_‘Não você seria meu companheiro. ’_

_Nyaro olhou profundamente para Kylo,_ **“Companheiro... como de luta ou do amor? “**

Dessa vez nem Phasma nem Rox escutaram Ren respondendo:

_‘ Ambos se você desejar...’_

Mas com certeza viram o beijo que Kylo deu em Nyaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor comenteeeee !!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim esse capitulo foi minusculo ...  
> SE ao menos vocês comentassem :(

Nos quatro próximos dias Rox, Phasma e Kylo desancaram. No oitavo dia (de acordo com Nyaro) Kylo e Rox pediram para que Nyaro levassem eles na nave para que pudessem recuperar pelo menos um comunicador.

“Nossa nave parece ter sido roubada...” Disse Rox.

 **“Muitos dos moradores vieram aqui no primeiro dia para pegar as melhores coisas, eles levaram todas as coisas brilhantes douradas. Mas nem um dele sequer pensou em ajuda lós”** Falou Nyaro com tons de desculpa.

“Não se preocupe senhor Nyaro, eu encontrei um comunicador... e olhe ele ainda funciona. ”

“Vamos leva para a casa de Nyaro, e de lá chamar o resgate. ” Falou Kylo para Rox.

***********

“Aqui é General Rox, peço resgate. Enviando códigos. ”

“Código aceito, General Rox chegaremos ai em 2 horas. ”

“Estamos perto então” comentou Phasma depois de Rox desligar o comunicador.

_‘Nyaro... Pegue as coisas mais importantes e que não podem ser compradas e vá as colocando na cama ,iremos levas. ’_

**“Então você não mudou de ideia sobre me levar? ”**

_‘Claro que não Nyaro. Eu vou levá-lo comigo para onde quer que eu vá.’_

Kylo colocou a mão na nuca de Nyaro. Nyaro quase derreteu no toque.

“Vá lá em breve eles chegaram. ”

Duas horas depois eles estavam colocando as coisas de Nyaro na nave de resgate, e haviam vários moradores em volta de lá, eles começaram a jogar pedras na nave e nele. Quando uma acertou Nyaro Ren ligou o sabre, que ele havia recuperado na nave destruída, e já iria ataca lós, mas a mão de Nyaro o impediu.

Nyaro esticou a mão e com a pronuncia de algumas palavras na linguagem sith todos os moradores caíram no chão, sem vida.

 **“Eu desejava fazer isso a um bom tempo. ”** Disse Nyaro a todos enquanto uma luz esverdeada o circundava e ia em direção ao colar dele.

“Muito bom... O que era essa luz? ” Disse Kylo sorrindo.

“Vida. ” Respondeu simplesmente Nyaro.

“Senhor. Estamos prontos para ir. ”

“ Muito bem. ”

‘Vamos? ’ Disse Ren a Nyaro estendendo a mão.

“Sempre” respondeu Nyaro entrelaçando os dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi o último capítulo.  
> Talvez faça um oneshot... depende dos comentários....  
> Talvez um deles lutando, ou fazendo sexo....  
> Bom valeu as duas pessoas que me deram coração. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada! se você gostar me avise.   
> Se não gostar me avise.  
> Se vir algum erro, me avise e envie a correção.


End file.
